Why do I love that Weasley?
by fangirlandCatholic
Summary: Harry gets in a fight with the Weasleys and realizes his feelings for Ginny.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please review and follow my story. I do plan on continuing it with the Weasleys coming to apologize and I might continue this into a Harry/Ginny story.

Harry sat by the window in his new bedroom, looking out at the rain falling heavily into the drive. The rain was trickling down the window and thunder was rolling in the background. Harry had just moved in with Sirius, who was more than happy to have his best friends son in his care. Remus Lupin had moved in as well because he had nowhere else to go.

Harry's room is relatively small, smaller than the room that he had at the Dursley's, but this room is much better. It has red walls and a tan carpet with Gryffendor posters on the wall. He has a comfortable bed with plenty of pillows. He has a stack of books near the window and his owl cage on his desk.

On most nights, if someone came through the floo, they would see Sirius with blue hair chasing Harry around the living room while Lupin sat by the abandoned chess board reading his book after Harry had messed up the board when Sirius lunged at him.

On this particular night, if you were to come through the floo, you would see no Harry, a bored Sirius, and still a reading Lupin. As a matter of fact, that is exactly what Mrs. Weasley saw when she came by to drop off the laundry that Harry left at her house the night before when he spent the night.

Sirius was sitting in his armchair leaning against the armrest looking around for something entertaining. Lupin was so immersed in his book that he didn't even see Mrs. Weasley come in. She came in and sat down next to Lupin and held out the clothes. He looked up from his book and smiled.

"I am sorry Molly, I didn't see you come in. How are you?" he said, taking the clothes out of Mrs. Weasley's hands.

She smiled back. "I am doing just fine Remus, the kids are just acting up so much at home that I couldn't wait until tomorrow morning to drop these off." she said, gesturing to the clothes in his hands. He smiled at her and nodded. "I understand, though I haven't seen Harry all day. Have you Sirius?"

Sirius's head snapped up. Grateful for a conversation, he said, "No, I haven't seen Harry in a while. He came home, waved at me and then ran upstairs."

Lupin frowned. Harry wasn't usually like that. Harry usually came home and talked about how his day was and normally talked for a while. He thanked Mrs. Weasley for coming and then stood up. He had every intention to check up on Harry.

* * *

Harry looked out the window as he sat on the comfortable bench underneath it. Thunder was rolling. Harry wore his blue pajama bottoms and a blue shirt. Lightning flashed as the door to his bedroom opened revealing Lupin. Harry turned to look at him and he saw something that just about broke his heart.

Harry had tear tracks running down his face. They were drying now, but you could still see them. He heard footsteps behind him and Sirius appeared in the doorway.

"Aww. What happened Harry?" Sirius cried.

Harry blushed a dark red and looked down. Lupin glared at Sirius, giving him a pointed look. He went over to Harry and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Sirius said.

Harry just looked at him. Then he got up and sighed.

"We may have gotten into a bit of a fight at the Weasleys yesterday." He said.

Sirius frowned.

"Ron yelled at Hermione because he thought she was cheating on him. I proved him wrong and than he yelled at me for laughing at him. Fred and George took my side, but Ginny came in a moment later and started yelling at me about how I was setting Hermione up, and making Ron mad at her. Then I told her that she was full of it, which was the wrong thing to say, because she then proceeded to throw all of Ron's possesions at me. One of which hit me in the head, knocking me out temporarily. I was then tossed out of the house by Mr. Weasley for making his daughter cry. She smiled as I left. She is hot when she smiles." He said.

Lupin made a surprised face. Sirius just got up and hugged Harry.

"I know it's hard when your friends are mad at you, but..." Lupin started to say, but Harry cut him off.

"It's not that, I just got played by the hottest girl I know."

Sirius grinned. Lupin smiled as well. They were both remembering a time when James had had enough of Lily turning him down and making him look dumb and just broke down. Harry was used to Ron acting like that. Harry was just frustrated.

"I mean, she is a good looking girl, but I'm not bad looking either. And I play quittage. I am also famous. She is the only girl that I know who I couldn't get that is single. I know plenty of girls who are just as pretty as her and willing to go out with me, so why can't I just fall for one of them?" Harry half-yelled half cried.

Sirius looked him in the eye and spoke in a calm voice. "She's just playing hard to get. Don't give up on her kid. Your right, there are other girls out there. But if you really do love her, go for her."

Harry just went over to his bed and flopped down onto it.

Sirius looked at him and saw that his shirt had risen up his belly. He lunged at him and tickled him.

Harry sat up quickly and tried to cover his stomach as he laughed. Lupin smiled and joined in. He took a hold of Harry's feet and tickled them as well.

By this point, Harry's face was bright red. He had a cute laugh, he would giggle and then laugh loudly. Lupin changed from his feet to his neck. Harry was rolling around, trying to find a way to get away from all of them fingers. Sirius and Lupin finally let up and Harry sat up, still smiling.

Harry climbed under his blankets and looked up. Lupin smiled and turned off the lights. The two of them walked out of the room and split up, going to their individual rooms.


End file.
